Accidental Happiness
by ryokablade
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia are having a moment alone. 5 years after the war with Aizen. They know they will forver be with each other. What they don't know it that the Gotei 13 is spying on their precious moment. Ichiruki Oneshot. 100% funny!


Accidental Happiness

**Author's Note: First pairing fanfic! A pretty funny one of Ichiruki!**

It was a beautiful day at the Soul Society, the sun was shining, the sky was blue, and the wind was....Okay, I'll stop the useless descriptions....you get the point:

Rangiku was panting as she ran down the halls of the building. Each time she saw a door, she'd stop and shout, "EMERGENCY!!!!!!!!!!!!!" And believe me, that got everyone's attention.

"What's going on?" Isane stuck her head out the door, and Rangiku grabbed her by the collar of her kimono and yanked her away.

Isane was dragged into the small woods in Rukongai District 1. "Ow! Rangiku-san!" Isane rubbed her head. Isane looked around, and saw Nanao, Kiyone, Nemu, Yachiru, and most of the Shinigami Women's Association sitting on the ground behind bushes. She even saw Uryu, Chad, Yoruichi, and Kisuke! Confused, Isane asked, "What's going...." She was tackled by Kiyone, "Nee-san! SHHHHH...."

Rangiku whispered, "Okay, I gathered you all here because..."

Before she could finish, a voice called, "What's going on?" Rangiku turned and saw the Shinigami Men's Association, well, most of them. Iba frowned and asked again, "What are you..." He was then instantly tackled by Yoruichi. "Shut...Up...." Rangiku hissed.

Hisagi whispered, "What are you doing?"

Rangiku giggled and said, "Looky there!!" She pointed out the bush. Everyone turned and peeked.

Most of them gasped.

They saw.

They saw...

They saw Ichigo and Rukia sitting next to each other on the field...holding hands...

As the wind blew, their hair was breezed to the sides, revealing two peaceful smiles.

"Oh!" Isane smiled.

"Eeek! Aren't they so adorable?" Rangiku squealed. Nobody could resist a smile.

"What the hell are you guys doing???" Everyone turned and saw Soifon standing there, crossing her arms. Before anyone can reply, Yoruichi piped up, "Yo Soifon! Why'd do bring them here?" Soifon turned and saw Unohana, Komamura, Kyoraku, Mayuri, Kenpachi, Toshiro, and Ukitake walking towards them.

"That is a question I should be asking." Toushiro commented, raising an eyebrow.

Unohana smiled sweetly, "I was just wondering why a person was screaming Emergency in my barracks today, so I came here to take a look."

Rangiku laughed, "Hehe whoops..."

Ukitake smiled, "Same here." All the other Captains nodded.

"So, what are you doing?" Kenpachi asked again.

Rangiku replied quickly, "Nothing!"

Toushiro frowned, and Kisuke whispered in a song-like tone, "Duck you guys! Look through the bushes!!!"

It was an awkward yet funny sight, the Gotei 13, including the Captains, hiding in the bushes and peeking.

"That's..." Kyoraku was cut off by a stare from Nanao, "Taicho! Shhh!"

They watched in silence. Ichigo and Rukia laughed and chatted, not noticing the hidden spiritual pressure in the back. Omaeda leaned forward to get a better look, and knocked down Hanataro, who made a yelp.

Then, it was like dominos.

Hanataro crashed into Isane, who crashed into Ukitake, who crashed into Sasakibe, who crashed into Soifon, who knocked over Kisuke, who bumped into Komamura, and was shoved into Yoruichi, who ending up pushing over Nemu, who knocked her head into Hinamori...

Ichigo held Rukia's hand tightly. After so long they were finally alone. Ichigo looked at Rukia, and remembered all the times she was there for him. It was Rukia who gave him power, courage, and the strength to fight and protect the ones he loved. Rukia was his everything. He would live for her, fight for her, and die for her. The war with Aizen was already 5 years ago, during that time, Ichigo went through pain and the experience from the edge of death. No matter what had happened to him, Rukia was there.

Even if the world was about to fall, even if no one believed in him, Rukia was still there by his side. When Ichigo had hollowfied into a dreaded monster, he remembered. He remembered the look of terror in his friends' eyes. He remembered the smell of fear blown with the wind. He remembered the touch of rain falling from the sky, every drop burning his skin like the flames of hell. He remembered the one who saved his life, the one who fought with him, the one who he could trust, and the one who stopped the rain.

He knew who it was. He knew that nothing could separate him from Rukia. Not Aizen, not the executioner's blade, not even death itself could break their bond.

Rukia turned at smiled at Ichigo. Ichigo put his arm around her shoulder and leaned toward her. Closer and closer. Ichigo and Rukia slowly closed their eyes...the wind blowing through the sky. The sun mane shining on the surface of the grass, its brightness shining on the river, and its warmth shining on their bodies.

They closed their eyes and their lips slowly...

CRASH!!!!

Ichigo jerked back, and so did Rukia. They turned to the sound and saw the Gotei 13 tumble out of the bushes. Rukia's face turned bright red, just like Ichigo. Ichigo jumped to his feet and hollered, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?????"

"Idiots!" Rangiku yelled at the rest of the people, "You totally ruined the moment!!! They were about to kiss!!! No good dimwit! Alright! Who started it???"

Everyone turned to Omaeda, who stuttered, "I...I...."

The Shinigami's Men's Association growled and pummeled him. "Taicho! Help!" Omaeda screamed. Soifon turned her back to him and sighed.

"Aw, what a pity!" Hinamori shook her head.

"YOU WERE SPYING ON US WEREN'T YOU!!!?" Ichigo's face flushed blood red. Rukia slapped her forehead and shoved her face into her legs (she's sitting with her knees up)

"'Spying' is such a strong word...." Mayuri cackled.

"HAHAHAH! That was gold! You idiot shinigami can't even spy on someone!" A voice popped up from Hisagi.

"Wasn't me!" Hisagi raised his arms.

Hisagi's zanpakuto then shook, and formed into Kazeshini's human appearance.

All the other zanpakutos transformed too, except for Zangetsu and Sode no Shirayuki (You'll find out why later). Most of them were snickering.

"My, my old hag, can't even arrange a little peeking?" Haineko snorted.

Yumichika shook his head, "Why am I even here?" "Because you're a pervert who wants to watch!" Fuji Kujaku piped up.

Kyoraku laughed loudly but was interrupted by Katen Kyoukotsu.

"Stop laughing, acting as if you're not a pervert!"

Kyoraku closed his mouth, but still his muffled laughter was heard.

Ikkaku and Houzukimaru laughed, "Ichigo, you sly dog!"

"Aw, man, they were so close too!" Suzumebachi sighed in disappointment, and glared at Omaeda. She turned to Soifon, "Honestly, ever thought of getting a new lieutenant?"

Tobiume patted Rukia's shoulder and said, "Aw, it's okay! Maybe he'll kiss you next time!" Rukia sent a glare at her.

"Well! I'm leaving, damn you all!" Ichigo shouted and began to storm away. Rukia also got up, "Uh... I'll be going now..."

Suddenly, Ichigo felt a strong pull on his back, as if he was being pulled by the large zanpakuto on his back...

Ichigo spun around to counter the force and fell forward. At the same time, Rukia heard Sode no Shirayuki talk to her in her mind, "Behind you, Kuchiki Rukia." Rukia turned and saw Ichigo falling towards her.

*Chu*

Ichigo locked lips with Rukia.

The laughter from the Gotei 13 and zanpakuto stopped. Everyone dropped open their jaws...

After a few minutes of silence, Ichigo broke free from Rukia; they were both shocked by the sudden kiss in front to the Gotei 13.

Ichigo's face went red, and he turned around to see the reaction of the other people.

He turned, and saw Yoruichi and Kisuke smiling widely, and then he saw...Renji and Byakuya, staring with their mouths opened.

Soifon muttered, "Dead meat."

Unohana blinked a couple of times, "Oh my."

Ukitake shivered, thinking: When did those to come here?

"I was walking around the Seireitei, and I couldn't seem to find anyone, so I followed the noise here, and I see..." Byakuya said, his voice clearly shaking with anger. Renji stared and stared, stuttering, "Ichigo....R-Rukia....you two were???"

"That's right!" Rangiku laughed, "They finally did it! Congrats!"

"Matsumoto!" Toushiro glared at her.

"B-Byakuya!" Ichigo replied fearfully, "It was just a-an"

"Nii-sama! It was an honest accident!"

"No it wasn't!" Rangiku piped up cheerfully, obviously not understanding the situation. Komamura shook his head.

"If I have not mistaken, they were planning on kissing before we interrupt..." Kiyone covered Nemu's mouth before she could continue.

Too late.

Byakuya, standing among a wave a fire, drew his sword, "Chire, Senbonzakura..."

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**Epilogue:**

Zangetsu and Sode no Shirayuki stood together in the Zanpakuto Realm. Zangetsu smiled and said, "Ichigo wanted to do that, I'm sure of it." He turned to Shirayuki, "If they ask, whose idea was this?" Shirayuki laughed, "Well, you were the one who pulled Ichigo..."

"Yes, but who was the one who made Rukia turn around?"

The two friends smiled.

Zangetsu broke the silence, "They won't be mad, after all, all we did was speed up the process, they were planning on being together anyways. What difference did it make? It's just an...accidental happiness."

"You mean besides kissing in front of all the Gotei 13?" Shirayuki raised and eyebrow.

"Don't forget their zanpakutos too!"

They laughed some more, but...

"ZANGETSU!!!!!!!"

"SODE NO SHIRAYUKI!!!!!!!"

"Uh-oh! Gotta run!" Sode no shirayuki waved to Zangetsu and disappeared into snow, blown away by the breeze.

Zangetsu turned to the noise and heard Ichigo and Rukia quarreling, "Ichigo! Why'd you do that in front of Nii-sama?"

"It's not my fault! It's Zangetsu and Shirayuki!"

"Whatever!"  
"Don't whatever me! Byakuya nearly killed me!"

"At least Unohana-taicho was there!"

"Yeah, what if she wasn't..."

They continued to yell at each other.

Zangetsu smiled and looked up toward the sky.

No rain for 5 years.

"Wish you happiness...Ichigo..."

**Author's Note: Yeah! Done! Please Review and tell us what you think! Hope you enjoyed! Ichiruki Forever!**


End file.
